User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/The Haunted Mask Respect Thread (Goosebumps)
Summary The Haunted Mask is a living mask that acts like a parasite (I.E. Trying to possess the user) made by a mysterious shopkeeper that was also a scientist in biological engineering. It and the other masks named "The Unloved Ones" were once beautiful faces until something went horribly wrong so they transformed into hideous and monstrous faces. One day Carly Beth got her hands on the evil mask and had the most terrifying experience of her life and it continues to torment her to this day. Note: This will only cover the books and a little bit of the TV episodes due to them being nearly identical besides some minor adjustments. *'Description:' Her eyes settled on an ugly mask on the lower shelf. It had a bulging, bald head. Its skin was a poutrid yellow-green. Its enormous, sunken eyes were an eerie orange and seemed to glow. It had a broad, flat nose, smashed in like a skeleton's nose. The dark-lipped mouth gaped wide, revealing jagged animal fangs. Strength *Are said to be a physical threat by their creator *It's grip was strong enough to peel off a man's skin while said man was ripping it off as seen in Goosebumps Most Wanted: The Haunted Mask (9-C?) *Aside from that it lacks feats in this category Speed *Rushed a the shopkeeper who was armed with a fire poker in the TV adaption of The Haunted Mask 2 (At least Athletic Human speed) Durability *It took a man using all his strength to tear it off, albeit also harming himself in the process *Took a knife to remove it (9-C durability) Intelligence *Is capable of human speech as seen in the episode adaption of The Haunted Mask 2 and in The Scream of the Haunted Mask *When possessing a host it is extremely violent and is decent in fighting *Is able to consciously use its powers effectively, being able to plan out schemes with its effects on the mind Total: Average Powers and Abilities 1. Peak Human Strength and Durability (Can potentially peel skin off and it takes a knife to take it off) 2. Possession (Can take control over a host if worn, however it is unknown how long it takes for it to take over due to it slowly taking over Carly Beth in the original and in the TV Episode while it took over The Shopkeeper's body almost immediately, same thing with Carly Beth in The Scream of the Haunted Mask) 3. Fear Manipulation (Seems to be capable of installing fears into creatures willingly, as seen where it scared a bunch of horses to where they've gone mad and killed themselves in the book The Scream of the Haunted Mask) 4. Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Goes along with its fear manipulation, scaring a horde of horses so badly it drove them to kill themselves) 5. Mind Manipulation (In The Scream of the Haunted Mask it was controlling Carly Beth like a puppet, making her slowly walk over to the box it was in and almost forced her to put it on) 6. Afterimage Creation (In both the TV episodes, along with the over Unloved Ones it was giving off some effect thanks to its ghostly nature) 7. Likely some degree of Life Support (Doesn't have the organs or physiology that require food, water and oxygen. However it doesn't seem inorganic since its warm to the touch and feels like actual human skin) 8. Light Manipulation (Comparable to the other masks who have glowing eyes similar to car lights) 9. Natural Weaponry (Is described to have animal fangs) 10. Minor Biological Manipulation and Fusion (Upon being worn it fuses to the host's body) 11. Empathy Manipulation (When putting on the mask and it eventually possessing the host it will enter a rage state, being highly aggressive and animal-like) 12. Social Influencing (In the episode adaption of The Haunted Mask 2 when it was possessing the shopkeeper it managed to get Steve to hand him Carly Beth's symbol of love) 13. Flight (Is seen floating around in both the books and episodes) 14. Immersion? (In The Streets of Panic Park it appeared inside several mirrors along with other Goosebumps villains like Slappy and Captain Ben) 15. Rage Power (Seem to made Carly Beth stronger when she putted it in The Scream of the Haunted Mask, being able to rip apart the other masks who scale to The Haunted Mask) 16. Non-Physical Interaction (Implied that it can be worn by ghosts) Weaknesses 1. Can be taken off with a symbol of love or an act of kindness 2. Lacks self-control when in a rage state Category:Blog posts Category:Goosebumps